


Destiny takes a Hand

by KyuubinoKitsune



Series: Jack is Jim, and Jim is Jack [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubinoKitsune/pseuds/KyuubinoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MIM has called his Guardians to the Pole to tell them that one of thier number shall leave and returned changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny takes a Hand

MIM looked down at his Guardians feeling a pang of sadness for what he was about to do to his children. He looked at his youngest child Jack Frost and felt his heart mourn and lighten as Jack flew above Asters head taunting him loudly. He could never make up for his mistake when he created Jack as a Guardian with no believers Aster might have shrunk but Jack was alone for 300 years because he hadn't thought of how having no believers would affect Jack if he hadn't been created to be THE Winter Spirit Jack would have faded away and died early in his spirit life. But all humans knew winter would come even if they didn't know winter was Jack Frost he still had people who believed the snow would fall each year.

MIM thought of the other mistake he had made and the meeting he had just had with Fate and Destiny, in making Jack Overland the winter spirit Jack Frost he had taken Jack's soul from the cycle of death and rebirth. Fate and Destiny had been scrambling to find new souls to fill in for Jack's in the lives he would have lived if he had stayed dead under the ice. MIM had been so impressed by Jack's funloving and giving nature his pure soul which shined like a diamond he neglected to see the three now four marks Jacks soul carried the Mark of Fate across his brow the Mark of Destiny on his back and a Mark of Promise on his heart as MIM's own Mark of Guardian overlayed it.

Fate and Destiny had yelled for hours on how a great destiny awaited Jack's soul in a body that was growing in it's mother's womb right now, a destiny that would shake the stars and save billions upon billions of lives and without that soul the stars would shudder and go out. They both demanded that MIM place the soul into the infants body, but even that would have repercussions massive reppercussions of placing a spirit into a mortal body Jack was no longer a human soul easily reused he was an elemental spirit one who was the focus of the strongest and most dangerous season on Earth winter. MIM argued that they could find another to be this James T. Kirk but Destiny and Fate would not be denied it was this soul this one shining light that would be James and no other.

MIM had already spoken to Mother Nature and the North Wind about herding winter for one human lifetime. For once the mortal body had died Jack Frost would fly the winds once more. He would have to say goodbye to his youngest child the one he could not speak to until Pitch had been defeated, the one he had failed so badly. His heart hurt as he thought of the affects Jack's powers would have on his mortal shell, for all MIM could do was send Jack's memories and powers to sleep within the infants body, but even sleeping memories have power and Winter is an unescapable force.

MIM looked down again at the family his Guardians had become after Jack took his place among them as his glow strengthened and they looked toward him he started to explain to his children they would have to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> So now the fun really begins as Jack take his journey into becoming James T. Kirk


End file.
